


I will if you do too

by unkinsei



Series: Ink AU [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will if you do too

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Ink AU. Set when relationship has been established. Just a little scene that’s been lurking in the drafts for a while.

 

It’s sweaty, humid and it feels like the air is pressing on his skin, begging to be let in and have everything reach an impossible heat. Ohno listlessly bats his uchiwa a few times then leaves it abandoned beside him.

Nino has shrugged off the sleeves of his yukata, and they drag along the tatami mat as he crawls closer to Ohno. Why closer, Ohno thinks, it is just much too hot.

But then Nino begins to trail his fingers down his arm and Ohno decides that maybe being a little close is okay. Ohno stares at Nino, entranced by the way his skin glistens slightly, the way his hair curls, tucked behind his ears, the way his hands have slowly made their way to his thigh, radiating a heat that travels right up to Ohno’s imagination.

As Ohno’s eyes move slowly (oh so slowly) back up, Nino catches his eye and smiles. The hair falls loose from behind one of his ears as he leans in and softly kisses Ohno. It is brief but Nino’s face stays close to his even when they part, slightly heavy breaths mingling between them. Ohno nudges Nino’s cheek with his nose and kisses it lightly. He gives him another kiss that lands just at the edge of the mouth. Another kiss, missing the waiting lips and instead placed on the mole on Nino’s chin. Ohno ducks as a hand swats at his head.

He does not notice Nino’s other hand slowly wrap its fingers around the handle of the discarded uchiwa. He only has eyes for Nino’s mouth.

As if putting a silencing finger on his lips, Nino quickly slips the uchiwa into the small space between them. Above its curve, his eyes are glittering with mirth, and through its haze Ohno’s mind registers that this usually does not bode well.

“It is far too hot; I can barely move. Fan me first?"


End file.
